A Dark Love Fest
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: Daisuke/Dark... both out of body... eh... read the story... if you don't like Yaoi  maleXmale  then don't read. Otherwise... read at your own risk of eyes melting out of your sockets! LEMON


**For those who read my stories I greatly appreciate it. For those who know me... I don t usually write like this. So read at your own risk. This story contains Yaoi. If you don t know what Yaoi is it s BoyXBoy pairing. If you don t like that then don t read this fic. It is my first Yaoi so be gentle...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N Angel. If I did... who knows what weird things might happen XD **

**Enjoy **

**~LoVe~N~HaPpInEsS~ **

A Dark Love Fest

Daisuke Niwa tossed and turned in bed dreaming of a certain short brown haired female. On his face was a small blush but suddenly his eyes shot open as he heard something. "Eh?" he asked. The silence remained in the rather large room._ 'Psst Daisuke'_ Daisuke heard the whisper again and groaned for he knew exactly who the whisper belonged to as it was from the back of his mind _'Daisuke'_ the whisperer repeated. "What do you want Dark?" Daisuke questioned in an annoyed tone. Not only had his other half awoken him from a pleasant dream, his whisper had sounded eerily playful. _'Daisuke I have to tell you something'_

"What is it?"

_'Hi'_

Daisuke groaned once more and buried his head under his pillow "you woke me up at..." he looked at the clock which read 3:15 a.m. "Three in the morning to tell me hi!" now Daisuke was really annoyed. He heard Dark snicker for a moment _'I just wanted to say _hi_ is that a problem?'_ Daisuke pulled himself out from under his pillow and looked directly at the ceiling "damn it... it s three in the morning!" Dark remained silent. Daisuke snuggled under his blanket once more. He was almost asleep when he heard _'Daisuke... psst Daisuke'_ he groaned "what now!"

_'You smell pretty' _

Daisuke groaned again and mumbled under his breath go away not only was there a test that counted as 85% of his whole grade in the morning, he was beginning to get really pissed at Dark. _'Daisuke' _

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs into the air.

_'With s on fire...' _

"WHAT!"

_'Just kidding! I just wanted to say _hi_ again... and... something else... what was that... oh yeah...' _Daisuke rolled his eyes "goodnight Dark" he lay down and sighed.

_'POKE!' _Daisuke shot up out of bed as he felt a twinge on his forehead "eh?" Dark laughed evilly _'lllllight poke =^.^=' _Daisuke felt the same twinge on his left side and then on his back and butt "EH! NO STOP IT!" Dark continued messing with Daisuke's mind and then stopped and laughed evilly again and poked a certain area "NO!" Daisuke sat straight up out of bed and covered this sensitive area "that s it... let me sleep or you won t come out anymore!"

_'fine... Mr. Grouchy butt'_ Daisuke sighed and felt the heat from his face fade away _'what the hell was that?' _he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The Next Morning In Class

_'so... this problem is simple... hmm... lets see... the square root of x if y=42 and x=y+the square root of 1296' _his mind dwelled on it for a moment and then he sighed _'Daisuke' "_eh?" he looked around and found no one looking at him so he continued with the problem _'first I need to find the square root of 1296... let s see now... hmm...' _he jotted down some numbers and found the square root of 1296 but was having a difficult time with the rest _'damn it... its the last question on this stupid test too... why the hell does it have to be so hard?' _he tapped his pencil on the desk for a moment _'psst Daisuke' _Daisuke sighed _'great... I knew I heard something... what do you want?' _

_'Poke'_ Daisuke squirmed in his desk and dropped his pencil on the floor _'damn it Dark... why now?' _

_'Its fun'_ Daisuke bent down to pick up his pencil and he felt a sharp pinch on his butt "OW!" the teacher looked up at him from her desk "Niwa-san? Are you alright?"

"Yes ma am... I m alright. I just strained a muscle picking up my pencil" _'that was uncalled for' _

_'What? I didn t do anything... you _strained a muscle _picking up your pencil'_ Dark was just begging to get his butt kicked. Daisuke tried to focus on the problem _'okay now... the square root of x if y=42 and x=42+36. Lets see... 42+36 is 78 so the square root of 78 would have to be between 8 and 9 but would be closer to 9 and-' _

_'Daisuke...' _Daisuke tried to ignore his other half and focus on the problem _'and the problem says to round to the nearest tenth so the answer would be-'_ "eh?" he felt as though someone had pressed their lips to his as he sat there contemplating the answer to the final problem on the test. He froze and could feel his face turning a deep shade of crimson. _'what the hell do you think you re doing?' _

_'What does it feel like?'_ Dark could be such a sarcastic prick sometimes. Daisuke's pencil fell from his hand once more and landed on his paper making a small gray mark on it. _'Hey Daisuke...' _

_'What...'_

_'I think I'm truly madly deeply in love with you'_ Daisuke s right hand that used to hold the pencil twitched violently _'b-but we're both guys!' _

_'Which makes it more interesting'_ Daisuke felt another poke to his behind and twitched grabbing the desk and crying out "NO!" he could feel all eyes of the class on him and almost freaked out when the teacher asked him if there was something he wished to share with the class. "eh? N-no... its fine... I was just scolding myself that this answer wasn t right you see... hehe... no harm done... I-I just get too excited over math" the teacher seemed to buy it as she pulled her romance novel back to her face. Daisuke breathed out a sigh of relief and wrote his last answer down.

_'Hehe... you squirm too much Daisuke' _

_'Maybe I m wrong but it could be that... oh I dunno, you re messing with my body! Besides... what if I told you I didn t share your feelings?' _

_'I'd show you what I meant and make you understand my feelings and feel them too'_

Another poke to his behind had the boy standing up "SHIT!" the teacher dropped her book and looked "at him are you feeling alright?" Daisuke nodded and handed her his paper, "I need to go to the infirmary, I really don t feel so well" he walked out and sat in the hallway _'what the hell has gotten into you?' _

_'You have'_ Daisuke felt like face palming but didn t as he had expected this to be the dark demon s reply. _'honestly... did you expect me to not show my affection _Dai-chan_?'_ Daisuke sighed and didn t answer. He felt something wet sliding up his neck and shivered _'D-Dark! Knock it off!' _

_'Knock what off Dai-chan' _

_'Y-you know what... now stop toying with me!' _he heard Dark laugh and sighed. This really wasn t going to end. He felt a finger slide up his spine and arched his back "What the hell are you doing! I said no!"

In The Classroom

Riku heard the shouts coming from outside _'I wonder if he's okay' _apparently the entire class heard them too and was buzzing with whispers from everyone

Hallway

_'You didn't protest last night when you were dreaming' _Daisuke s face flushed a deep shad of crimson _'I wasn't dreaming of you, you asshole!'_ Dark laughed at the fuming boy and kept poking him _'temper, temper... now what if I did this...'_ from the inside of Daisuke s mind Dark slid his hands up the boy's shirt and around to his front where he let them rest on Daisuke s chest _'no... stop...' _Daisuke s voice was barely a whisper but Dark took it as a motive to continue _'keep going? Okay... whatever you say' _Daisuke fell onto his face in the hall and could feel Dark prodding at his body and toying with him. He could t stand it anymore. "Damn you! I m not GAY!"

Classroom

Riku looked at the door that didn t sound good she stood "sensei I m going to go check on Niwa.. I mean Daisuke-kun" the teacher nodded and Riku walked out seeing the boy sprawled out in the hallway "Daisuke... are you alright?"

Daisuke shook his head "no... no... I m not but... I'll be fine... yeah... I'll be fine..." he sat up and brought his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth _'you ready for more _yet Dai-chan_' _

_'Stop it... just stop it..' _again, Dark took this as a motive to continue with his play toy. "Daisuke... what s bothering you?"

"Its nothing Miss Riku... I just uh... okay there is something... its Dark..." Riku knelt down beside the boy and put her hand on his shoulder "why? What s he doing?" Daisuke sighed and shook his head "y-you really don t wanna know... he confessed his... undying love for me and won t stop messing with my body. Its really starting to creep me out"

Riku nodded trying to understand, "wait... he s messing with your body?" Daisuke felt another poke, this time on his crack "eh!" He fell foreword "you wouldn t get it... well... you might but... uh... its really disturbing"

_'Disturbing? Me? Never... now lets see if you like this' _

"GAH! D-Dark... S-Stop it!" he rolled over onto his side and looked up at Riku _'oh I see... you don t like foreplay heh... you want the real thing eh Daisuke?' _

"EH! NO, NO, NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he could still feel Darks hands under his clothes and one even slid into his slacks. "NO! I TOLD YOU! I M NOT GAY! So stop it... please... get your hand out of my pants"

Riku wasn t sure if she had heard correctly but she tried not to laugh anyhow. Daisuke sprawled out on his back and covered his face with one arm _'I'm in your mind Daisuke... I can see you like it...' _

_'Shut up...'_ "Riku... just leave me here... I ll be fine, He s left me alone for a minute... I m praying for more than just a minute though" Riku stood up and walked back into the classroom "he just doesn t feel good... that s all"

Hallway

_ 'c'mon Daisuke... admit it... you feel something'_

_'Just why would I do that? I don't... I really don't... quit toying with my body'_ he felt something against his behind and his eyes widened _'d-don t even think about it Dark! I swear if you do I ll go into my mind and kill you!' _

_'It would be an interesting fight now wouldn t it Daisuke? Me against you... wouldn t it be... oh what s the word I m looking for... fun?'_ Daisuke felt the pressure move away and sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and pleaded to God to deliver him from this torcher.

The pressure was back at that spot again and Daisuke clenched his eyes shut _'please stop Dark... I'll do anything!' _

_'Anything?' _Daisuke decide to rephrase that _'anything that doesn t have to do with you touching me from my mind!' _

_'Hmm... no fun... nope'_

_'Fine anything! Just name it!' _

Dark laughed _'you're gonna regret this Daisuke...' _

Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief when Dark stopped talking and just laid there in the middle of the hallway.

Later That

"Day Mom... I m home..."Daisuke said slipping his shoes off by the door. He could hear talking and laughing and a familiar voice. _'Oh no...' _he walked into the kitchen and nearly dropped dead at the sight before him "how the hell did you get out?" he demanded at the dark haired male that was sitting at the table before him.

Dark smirked "magic of course"

_'And I have a feeling this isn t going to end well...' _

"I was just telling your mother about a _fun-filled_ evening I had planned for the _two_ of us" Emiko laughed, "It sounds like you two have definitely become close friends. When I came across a spell in one of my books, I just had to try it out. It will only last for tonight so you and Dark play nice okay?" Daisuke breathed a sigh of dismay and ducked his head _'great'_ he thought _'how could it get any worse?' _

"Oi Daisuke!"

"What"

Dark walked over to him "I've thought of the _'anything'_" Daisuke looked up at the violet haired male "hmm? Well, let s hear it?" Dark smirked, "no... you ll find out later tonight"

_'Yippee... I can t wait...' _Daisuke thought sarcastically _'just what I need...' _

"And just let me say... you re gonna enjoy it" Dark winked.

Daisuke sighed and shook his head, "uh... huh... sure... whatever... I m going up to my room" he walked up the stairs and into his room and opened the door "so what do you think?" the male said as he stood before the redhead. "I think... never in a billion gagillion years Dark"

"You said _'anything'_" Daisuke face palmed and sighed _'great... just great... and now I m screwed... and I have a feeling that s gonna be literal too...'_ Daisuke looked at Dark and shook his head "yeah... so I did... just let me get a nap first okay?" he crawled up into his bed and snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

A Few Hours Later

"Daisuke... get up... we re gonna do it now!" Daisuke opened his eyes to see the phantom thief sitting in front of him with his face right next to his. He sat up avoiding contact and rubbed his eyes "fine... lets get this over with so I can just ignore you for the rest of eternity" Dark laughed, "your mother and grandfather went to a karaoke bar so its just you and me" he pinned Daisuke down and laughed as the boy squirmed "don t worry... you won t care afterword"

"Sh-shut up... yes I will! Get off me you jerk!" Dark laughed evilly "now why on earth would I do that when you re just so darn comfortable?" with that he pinned Daisuke's hands down above the boy s head with one hand hehe... you re gonna enjoy every minute of this

**(A/N YAOI LEMON WARNING! Young people should leave and cover their eyes for the next scene... yes I know its wrong but... ITS SO RIGHT! That is all... 3 ~LoVe~N~HaPpInEsS~) **

Daisuke squirmed trying to get the phantom thief off him "Dark stop!" he cried but his cries were in vain. Dark unbuttoned the dress shirt of Daisuke's school uniform and pulled it off the boy releasing his arms for only a second then holding them there again while he fastened hand cuffs to the bars on either side of the top bunk.

"Eh? w-where the hell did you get the handcuffs!" Dark simply smirked and hooked them to either of Daisuke's wrists holding him there whilst he had his fun. He now had both hands free and could do as he pleased without the boy trying to push him away. He licked from Daisuke's neck to the hem of his dress slacks and laughed when the boy shuddered beneath him "you like that?"

"NO NOW GET OFF!" Dark smirked. "_Get off _eh? As you wish" he unhooked Daisuke's belt and slipped it off with ease then he bent down and used his mouth to unbutton the slacks. "Wha! No Dark... thats not what I meant!" Dark laughed and pulled the pants off and threw them with the shirt "too late now, once I ve started I just can t seem to stop" he waisted no time pulling Daisuke's boxers off and stared at the boy as he pinned down his legs. He laughed a bit and poked at the sensitive organ "hehe... ticklish I see" he said as Daisuke squirmed.

He bent down and licked at the head causing Daisuke to twitch and let out a gasp. Dark continued this and even licked down the shaft enjoying feeling the boy squirm and grow more hard at this "you like it... I can tell"

Daisuke shook his head violently "th-this is w-wrong Dark... s-stop it... s-top..." it Dark figured the boy was ready by the way his face was flushed and the way he was pulsing in the phantom thief's hand and he slowly began to take the boy into his mouth sucking slowly and moving Daisuke's member in and out of his mouth only pausing to lick the head which caused Daisuke to buck his hips up slightly "ah... ah... D-Dark..."

Dark smirked and licked back down the shaft as Daisuke's breath quickened into pants and he shivered ever so slightly at Dark's touches. "Mmm Daisuke, you taste so good" Daisuke gasped as Dark took him into is mouth once more only more urgently than before.

Daisuke's vision became blurry and a fire was burning in a certain area and slowly engulfing his entire body "ah... ah! DARK!" he cried as he came into Dark's mouth. Dark pulled off and licked his lips wiping the excess on the sheets of Daisuke's bed "you called my name instead of Riku's... how flattering" Daisuke was still panting "damn... you... s-stop t-teasing me... if you re gonna... do it... than do it..." he panted.

Dark pressed his lips against Daisuke's letting him taste a bit of himself in Dark's kiss. Daisuke moved his arms a bit and then groaned. Dark pulled away "what's wrong?"

"You win... I did enjoy it... now release my hands so I can enjoy it more... its a bit hard to grab anything with my arms like this" Dark laughed and unlocked the handcuffs, "so does that mean you re ready for me my pet?" Daisuke inclined his head ever so slightly and almost hated himself for it _'why do I want this? This is so wrong and yet it just feels so right'_ Dark smirked again and removed is clothes adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor.

He spread Daisuke's legs apart and licked his finger and slid it into the boy's entrance. Daisuke gasped at the feeling and almost lost it when Dark added a second finger. He slowly moved them in and out and slowly added a third finger. Daisuke winced at the pain and bit his lower lip to keep from screaming. Dark stretched him and felt around then he hit the spot that made Daisuke arch his back and moan his name. Dark smirked and pulled the fingers out. He spat on his hands and rubbed them up and down his own shaft before positioning himself at Daisuke's entrance. Daisuke's breath caught when he felt the phantom thief slide into him slowly.

Daisuke gripped at the sheets and tears filled his eyes at the sharp pain he was feeling. Dark leaned forward and kissed the boy trying to take his mind away from the pain. Daisuke began breathing again as the pain subsided. He nodded as a signal to the larger male to go ahead. Dark pulled out and slid in again. Daisuke whimpered and that made Dark shiver. He began to pick up the pace moving out quicker and in quicker. Daisuke put his hands on either side of Dark s face looking into those dark amethyst eyes of his. Dark pressed his lips to Daisuke's again still picking up speed. Daisuke gasped and gripped onto Dark's hair almost pulling it out. Dark rammed in again causing Daisuke to involuntarily buck his hips up causing Dark to go deeper and hit Daisuke's prostate. Daisuke bucked in rhythm to Dark s thrusts and soon they were both enjoying that moment. "ungh... Dark... ah..." Dark shuddered under hearing his name "Daisuke..." Daisuke pulled Dark into a deep kiss and almost forced the male to go deeper and harder and faster.

Daisuke panted harder "ah... ah... ah Dark!" he moaned and Dark picked up the pace even more kissing down the boy's neck and across his collarbone "mmm... Daisuke..." the phantom thief bit down causing Daisuke to rake his nails down the males back. Dark moaned and thrust harder bringing himself flush with Daisuke s pelvis with each thrust. "ah... ah... D-Dark I m... gonna... ah... ah..." Dark smirked and could feel himself reaching that point me too. "Daisuke... mmm... fuck..." Daisuke gripped Dark s shoulders as he climaxed sending his seed onto his own chest "D-DARK!" he cried out and Dark continued thrusting.

He soon pushed himself against the boy three more times before arching his back "Ah... Daisuke!" he moaned and fell against the boy "damn that was good..." he panted. Daisuke nodded "th-this is... uh... never spoken of... around... mom"

Dark nodded "say it"

"Say what?"

"I told you so"

Daisuke rolled his eyes "what did you tell me now?"

"You'd enjoy it"

Daisuke sighed "fine... you were right... and Dark?"

"Yes Daisuke?"

"Thanks... for loving me... even if I still don t return your feelings... it was great" Dark pouted "after all that... you still don t return my feelings!"

"Nope" Daisuke smiled, "Riku's still the only one in my heart" He closed his eyes "goodnight Dark"

Dark's eye twitched and he closed his eyes as well "what would happen if she found us tangled like this?"

Daisuke sighed and rolled his eyes "she won t..."

Unfortunately enough. It was Riku who showed up with Emiko and Daiki at about midnight where the trio found Dark and Daisuke Curled up together naked and smiling.

The End

**WOO! Done... wow... that was my first Daisuke/Dark fic... wait a minute... almost my first Yaoi fic anyway... don t ask... all I can say is that it was sparked by an idea that me and my niece came up with. It was a fic that she read that sparked the idea. lol anyway I hope you enjoyed my little Yaoi Lemon. **

**Review please and any Flames will be ignored. thank you **

**~LoVe~N~HaPpInEsS~**


End file.
